Un adiós por todo lo alto
by Sara4ibiza
Summary: ¡Maldita sea su estampa y la de todos los que habían pensado que llevar a Ino a esa misión, era la mejor!" ... "La volvió a mirar, se extrañó al ver a Ino tan débil y sudada..."


¡Hola a todo el mundo! ¿Qué tal están? Pues yo la verdad es que no sé qué es lo que ha pasado por mi mente. Quería darme un pequeño respiro con mi fic (que conste que no pienso abandonarlo, ¡eso nunca!) "_Dos meses_" Si os soy sincera este One-shot se me ocurrió ayer por la noche, tenía pensado dejarlo para después del fic, ¡pero no! ¡Jajá! Voy a relajarme un poco y os voy a regalar este One-shot (me hice una promesa, y es que no iba a escribir nada hasta que no acabase el fic anterior, ¡pero no me duele! Ya que al fin y al cabo no es nada que se tenga que seguir, ¡jajá! Espero que os agrade (soy novata en los One-shot así que si merezco una crítica, ¡no dudéis en hacérmela saber!)

Los personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen. ¡Disfrutad!

~_Un adiós por todo lo alto_~

¡Maldita sea su estampa y la de todos los que habían pensado que llevar a Ino a esa misión, era la mejor! ¿Desde cuándo a la gente con cierto grado de moralidad se le ocurriría eso? ¡No! En definitiva, aquella decisión fue una de las más erróneas que nunca antes había visto.

Y ahora, ¿qué porras debía de hacer ahora? ¡Joder! Ino estaba estremeciéndose del dolor y dudaba que aguantase más. Pero claro, ella quería despedirse del camino ninja por todo lo alto, sin pensar en su bebé.

-¡Maldita sea, Shikamaru!- Le gritó mientras se agarraba con fuerza la barriga, que ya estaba demasiado baja como para querer evitar que no saliese. Cosa, que era imposible de hacer.

-¡Ahora no te quejes! Tu fuiste la que insistió en hacer tu última misión- Le regañó, sin embargo no quería hacerlo, los nervios eran los culpable- _¡Mierda! ¿Dónde se supone que están los refuerzos?_- Se preguntaba así mismo, ¡no podían tardar tanto!

La volvió a mirar, se extrañó al ver a Ino tan débil y sudada. Era algo que tenía que sufrir, más seguro que no quería sufrir todo aquello en aquel bosque, perdidos en medio de la abundante flora.

-Ino... Lo sien...

-¡Cállate! Ni se te ocurra venirme con sentimentalismos...- Le hablaba entre dientes.

Todo aquello la estaba superando, podría aguantar el dolor de mil kunais enganchados en los poros de su piel, ¿pero aquél dolor? Aguantar el dolor del parto... Eso era algo muchísimo más difícil y más, si era primeriza.

Rezaba porque Sakura llegase pronto con el material necesario para el parto, ¡y con la epidural! Dios, no pedía nada más, solo quería que le inyectase aquel líquido por la espalda para poder quitarle así, todo el dolor que aumentaba con cada contracción.

Ahora ella al igual que él, se maldecía de haber aceptado aquella misión "_Sólo será para poder disfrutar de mi última misión antes de abandonar_" ¡No! Odiaba escucharse a sí misma peleando con su marido.

Pero es que era una misión tan simple, ¿qué complicación iban a tener? Según Tsunade, ninguna. Solo tenían que pasar una semana en casa de la familia Ebina. Ella, se encargaría de entretener a la señora Ebina que, igual que ella esperaba un niño. ¡Genial! Todo fácil ¿no? Ella la entretendría mientras que Shikamaru caía bien a su marido, así una vez cogida la confianza ¡robaría el rollo maldito de aquel clan! ¿Complicación? Esa, empezó a sentir un fuerte dolor justo cuando Shikamaru entraba a hurtadillas en la sala del rollo. "_¡Maldita sea, Ino! ¿No has podido esperar?_" Recordó, ¡no era su culpa si su bebé había decidido nacer en aquel momento!

Shikamaru recogió el rollo con prisa y con Ino en brazos y el rollo en la boca, salieron de allí lo más rápido posible, no sin antes, llamar la atención y despertar a los señores Ebina, perfecto, ¿cierto?

-¡Mierda Shikamaru! ¡Ya no aguanto más! Por favor, déjame en el suelo...- Le rogó soltando unas pocas de lágrimas.

No podía negarse, en ese tema no podía elegir él, tenía que dejar que el tiempo pasase y con él, las cosas.

La sentó en el suelo apoyando su espalda en un árbol. La miró, estaba bastante asustada, nunca antes la había visto así, con su respiración agitada y cortada, con el sudor bañando su cara involuntariamente y con un gesto de terror. Sin duda, aquello era demasiado para cualquier mujer.

La cogió de la mano, debía darle confianza. Recordaba como si hubiese sido ayer esa conversación que tuvieron en una de las clases para preparación al parto -no cabe decir que cuando estaba haciendo aquellas clases estaba bastante frustrado, pero ahora, le venían de perlas- fue una conversación simple, pero sincera, no es que se mintiesen, sino que fue extraña, muy pura.

Hizo memoria de las palabras de ella.  
"-_Shika, ¿y si para cuando nazca el bebé no soy buena? ¡O si no acepta mi pecho para poder amamantarle! ¡Dios, Shika! ¡Cómo le alimentaré! ¿Y si no lo hago bien en el parto y le hago algo malo? ¿Y...?_

_La calló posando su dedo índice en sus labios. Sonrió- Ino, eres perfecta, cabezota, escandalosa y una larga lista. Pero perfecta. Eres así, sabes controlar a los niños, menos cuando te pones histérica...- Susurró apartando la cara_

_-¡Shika!- Le llamó enfadada, se había pasado_

_-Sin embargo no me molesta, te quiero tal y como eres y no solo yo, seguro que el bebé también lo hará, no me cabe duda, y lo que menos, es que he escogido a la mejor madre para mis hijos- Le susurró mientras se acercaba a ella, anhelaba sus labios y eso que hacía nada que los había sentido._

_-¿De verdad?- Le preguntó mientras se tocaba la barriga_

_Asintió, no había cosa que le gustase más que verla "asustada" o insegura. Pero ella era fuerte y nada la echaba atrás, nada_"

No sabía cómo ponerse, aquel dolor la tenía controlada y dudaba mucho que fuese a ser consciente de sus actos.

-Shika...- Susurró mientras tragaba saliva y le miraba asustada- No puedo...- Volvió a susurrarle mientras empezaba a llorar.

Estaba demasiado débil, por no contar asustada pero aguantaría, sería un par de horas, ¿no? Solo tendría que esperar y empujar, ¡con la epidural no dolería! Y sería muchísimo más rápido.

Sintió la mano de Shikamaru acariciarla, como la anhelaba, sin embargo, todo aquello no era suficiente no podía sentir aquel dolor tan agudo que se posaba en su parte baja, por no contar con las contracciones.

-Ino, ¿sabes qué hay que hacer?- Le preguntó con voz temblorosa

Asintió, mientras empezaba a llorar más fuerte. No, Shikamaru no tenía ni idea de cómo hacer un parto, confiaba en él pero no era médico, sus conocimientos eran iguales que los de ella, no sabían nada.

Temblaba y sudaba mucho algo vergonzoso para ella, pero no era plan de ver cómo debía de vestirse para dar a luz.

-Shika... Según leí, tengo que empujar cada vez que me venga una contracción- Le contaba temblorosa- Tu solo tienes que esperar abajo y ayudarme... Solo espera a que salga la cabeza- Pausó, otra contracción, ya se estaban haciendo muy seguidas, lo que indicaba que ya era la hora- Cuando salga la cabeza cógele por el cuello con mucho cuidado y ayúdame a sacarle, ¿vale?- Terminó abriéndose de piernas, ya había llegado el momento ya había dilatado suficiente como para expulsar al bebé. ¿Cómo lo sabía? Lo notó, vio que ya era el momento para empezar a empujar.

¡Mierda! Él no estaba preparado, no se veía lo suficientemente fuerte como ver nacer a su hijo, ¡eso no es lo que hace un padre! Un padre se pone al lado de su mujer, ve como esta le aprieta la mano y le corta la circulación. Y como parte final, debe ver a su retoño al lado de su mujer y sentirse orgulloso.

¡Pero no! Todo estaba mal, bueno, casi todo, iba a ver como nacía sí, eso estaba bien, pero lo que no estaba bien era hacerle el parto.

Le quitó las bragas había estado aguantando demasiado, estaban muy manchadas, las puso en su lado derecho, bien, ahora llegaba el gran momento. Miró la parte íntima de su mujer, ¡le impresionó! Había visto esa parte varias veces y nunca le había impresionado, ¡pero, Dios! No era lo mismo.

-¡Shika!- Escuchó como gritar a Ino- Empujo, ¿vale?- Le preguntó mientras se agarraba con fuerzas a sus rodillas.

Tal como advirtió empezó a empujar, gritó, si antes se había quejado por las contracciones, ahora podía decir que aquel dolor era peor. Sentía como su bebé bajaba y a cada centímetro notaba como las paredes se abrían.

-Venga, Ino los estás haciendo muy bien- Le hablaba mientras acariciaba con fuerza sus muslos. En efecto, todo lo que antes había dicho lo retiraba, era el momento más bonito que nunca antes había tenido, aparte de su boda y muchos momentos más que había vivido con Ino pero todos, con ella- Otra vez, Ino- Le ordenó viendo como asentía y se preparaba para empujar de nuevo.

-_¡Chicos!_- Escucharon gritar

Ambos sintieron que les caían una gran capa de alivio, Sakura, ya estaba cerca y seguro que con ella, estaba su tan anhelada epidural. Ya no solo por eso, sino porque ella tenía más experiencia en partos y porque su mejor amiga le había llevado su embarazo día a día.

-¡Sakura, aquí!- Gritó Shikamaru nervioso

Con cierto ahogo en sus palabras, Sakura llegó del lado de Tenten. Llevaba un maletín, estaban seguros de que ahí llevaba las cosas necesarias para tener a su bebé.

-¿Cómo va?- Le preguntó nerviosa mientras se sentaba al lado de él, le tocó el hombro, lo que había sufrido no era nada agradable para un padre primerizo- Ya me encargo yo, ve con ella- Le susurró a la vez que sonreía.

-¡Sakura! Dime que has traído aquello- Habló Ino a la vez que le cogía la mano a su marido- Por favor- Le rogaba

No contestó, ¿cómo decirle a su mejor amiga que ya no podía ponerle la epidural? ¡Já! Miedo le daba, por no querer decir, pánico.

-Ino, no puedo ponértela, ¡sé que te prometí ponértela! Pero ya no puedo, la cabeza asoma mucho y no puedo. Aguantarás el dolor y harás un parto natural sin epidural- Le contó mientras la tumbaba un poco más en el suelo.

-¡QUÉ NO ME VAS A PONER LA EPIDURAL! ¡POR LO QUE MÁS QUIERAS SAKURA! SI NO QUIERES MORIR, ¡¡PONME ESA MALDITA INYECCIÓN!!- Gritó histérica

-¡Me dan igual tu amenazas! ¡No puedo ponértela y no te la pondré!

-¡SI QUE LO HARÁS!- Volvió a gritar mientras miraba a su marido asustada- ¡O no empujo!- Acabó

Ese comentario hizo que saliese una sonrisa de los labios de su mejor amigo y de su marido.

Estaba muy asustado, ¿qué le había pasado a Ino? Madre mía, nunca la había visto gritar de esa manera. Porque estaba seguro de era ella por el bombo, por el anillo de compromiso, por sus ojos y por muchas más cosas que tenía fijadas, pero sino, ¡já! Juraría que su mujer era no menos Satanás al que acababan de despertar de mala gana.

-Sakura, voy a vigilar- Habló Tenten mientras miraba a Ino

-¿Quieres que te ayude?- Le preguntó Shikamaru tembloroso

-¡¡NO TIENES QUE AYUDARLA A ELLA, AYÚDAME A MI!!- Gritó de nuevo agarrando su mano mucho más fuerte

Tenten carcajeó- Ella tiene razón, quédate con ella- Habló mientras vigilaba

Sakura ya lo tenía todo preparado para sacarle a aquella criatura, que quitando la sangre y algunos pelillos de su madre, podría jurar que el bebé era igual que ella, rubio o rubia.

Aun recordaba cuando le dijo a Ino que estaba embaraza, sintió envidia, su vida había ido cuesta arriba, se había casado con el hombre de su vida -el cual se dio cuenta de que lo era cuando tenía dieciocho años.- Él la amaba y daría su vida mil veces para que ella fuese feliz, sin darse cuenta de que a Ino no le cabía más felicidad.

Ahora iba a tener un hijo, igual que ella. Pero su problema era que el padre de su criatura salió de misión justo el día en el que se enteró de que estaba embarazada y aún sigue en ella. Sin embargo no le importó, gracias a ello todo el mundo la miraban de otra forma, una mujer luchadora, que trabajaba por cuidar de su hijo. Y ahora, quién sabe si el Uchiha se acercará más a ella, por el momento, aún no ha recibido su frialdad como antes la recibía.

Pensando, pensando se le pasó un buen rato, la cabeza ya estaba fuera, ahora solo debía de tener cuidado y sacarle de allí. Aquel día sería inolvidable para ninguno de los que allí se encontraban.

-Lo estás haciendo muy bien- Le animaba con miedo, no por sus gritos, si no por el momento. Y más aún sabiendo que él se consideraba "El cobarde número uno de Konoha" Pero ahora todo cambiaría, debía de dejar de ser un cobarde, por su familia.

Pese a la irritación de no haber tenido aquella promesa que Sakura le hizo, estaba feliz. Si, se estaba superando, sintiendo el dolor de su bebé, ahora sí que podía decirle a su bebé cuanto duele tener un hijo y no quedarse en blanco cuando le preguntase -contando que fuese una niña- sobre aquel tema.

-¡Venga, Ino! El último y ya- Exclamó Sakura.

Tomó aire fuertemente y con él, empujó con todas sus fuerzas, las mismas con las que apretaba la mano a su marido.

Gritaba mientras empujaba, quizás fuese ella, pero el último empujón dolió muchísimo más, tal vez fuesen sus ganas de acabar con todo aquello y tener así a su criatura.

-Ya está, ya está...- Susurraba Sakura mientras sacaba el cuerpo restante

Se miraron, estaban realmente nerviosos, por fin había llegado el gran momento, ya era la hora de ponerle una cara y un nombre a esa persona, que durante casi nueve meses había convivido dentro de Ino, pateándola y moviéndose.

-¿Qué es?- Preguntó Ino impaciente, ya no aguantaba más- ¡Dios! ¡Dame ya al bebé! No lo manosees más- Le hablaba enfadada, sacándole así un suspiro hondo a su amiga.

Hizo lo mismo que antes, no contestó y con el bebé en brazos, envuelto en una manta bastante gorda. Se levantó, acercándose por el lado izquierdo, para cuando le diese al bebé Shikamaru también pudiese verlo.

-Es muy bonita, aunque algo escandalosa, como todos- Susurró Sakura mientras le daba la niña a su amiga que lloraba.

La cogió temblorosa, aún no creía que todo aquello estuviese pasando, que haya sido mamá y que tuviese a su bebé ahora mismo en sus brazos.

-Es una niña...- Susurró nerviosa a la vez que le acariciaba la mejilla rosada e inflada.

Shikamaru sonrió, pero notó algo frío caer por sus mejillas, ¿lloraba? Si, ¿y qué? Ahora mismo podía considerarse el hombre más feliz del mundo. Había tenido una hija, preciosa para él y para su mujer. Rubia como su madre y con ojos azules como la misma, sus labios eran pequeños y rosados. Igual que sus mejillas y sus párpados, solo que estas dos últimas cosas estaban algo inflamadas. Y su piel, blanca como la nieve, aunque como es normal, estaba manchada de sangre. ¡Dios, era idéntica a Ino! Pero era en miniatura y una pequeña persona a la que tenían que empezar a enseñar a vivir de ya, desde el principio de sus días

-Shika... Es una niña...- Le susurró mientras le cogía por el cuello de la camisa- Una niña...

Sonrió y se acercó a ella. La besó, la besó como nunca antes lo había hecho, un beso largo con el que se traspasaban toda la felicidad que emanaban. Darían lo que fuera por no separarse de aquellos labios, era una especie de elixir para ellos.

La niña seguía llorando, llamando así la atención de sus padres, que la miraban como si aquella persona, tan pequeña, tan frágil fuese el mayor tesoro que había en la tierra. Por supuesto, que para ellos, lo era.

-¿Cómo la llamareis?- Preguntó Sakura sin quitarle la vista a la niña

Tenían varios nombres, en cambio, sin saber porqué, de niña solo tenían uno que le venía como anillo al dedo.

-Inoue- Susurró Shikamaru- Ya lo teníamos pensado, Inoue, así se llamará- Habló mientras le cogía de la manita, viendo como la cerraba al sentir el tacto. Sonrió.

-Ha sido un adiós por todo lo alto, ¿verdad, Ino?- Le preguntó Sakura mientras la abrazaba con cuidado de no aplastar al pequeño ser que llevaba fuera varios minutos.

Ahora, se exponía a los peligros de la vida, ¡con lo bien protegida que se encontraba en el útero de su madre! Pero así es la vida, naces para exponerte a muchas alegrías y a muchas penas, pero si no se siente eso, ¿para qué vivir?

Sea como sea, Inoue Nara a partir de ahora empezarás a vivir como nunca antes lo habías hecho.

~_**FIN**_~

~Notas adicionales~

¡Hola! ¿Qué os ha parecido? ¡Jajá! Espero que os haya gustado, es mi primer One-shot y solo deseo que os haya gustado.

Ya os dije que fue una idea que me vino a la mente por la noche, ¡y no pude esperar! ¡Jaja! De verdad que espero que os haya gustado.

¡Gracias! Y hasta la próxima (que seguro que será en el fic, ¡jaja!)

¡Besos!


End file.
